Ezt éld túl
by Chiba Aina
Summary: Ichimaru Gin elit fiúiskolája a feje tetejére áll, mikor a sunyiképű igazgató előáll hajmeresztő ötletével. Miután meg is valósítja, a terror elkezdődik az ódon falak között. A kérdés már csak az: ki marad életben?
1. Karakurai rémálom

1. fejezet: Karakurai rémálom

Karakura városa felett viharfelhők gyülekeztek, persze csak képletesen. Valójában hétágra sütött a nap, és meg lehetett pusztulni a hőségtől, pedig már szeptember derekán jártak. Az elit fiúiskola diákjai vágyakozva pillantottak ki a szabadba, mert abszolút semmi kedvük sem volt az irodalomtanár rizsájához. Melyik épeszűt érdekli az angol irodalom, amikor ők japánok? Néhányan ásítoztak, mások már horpasztottak, s a rózsaszín sérójú, csak Homárnak becézett tanár, nem törődve senkivel és semmivel, zavartalanul adta le az anyagot.

A harmadik padsorban ülő fehérhajú srác, a (nagy) többséggel ellentétben, mégis serényen jegyzetelt.

Padtársa egy piros, ananászfejű gyerek eddig unottan rajzolt a füzetébe, de most megütközve nézett rá, majd egész közel hajolt a füléhez és belesúgta:

- Nem vagy normális, Toushiro. Erre az életben nem lesz szükségük. Miért nem foglalkozol valami értelmessel? Nézd, még Ishida is a padján fetreng.

Toushiro felnézett egyenesen a piros gyerekre, de tolla továbbra is sercegett a papíron.

- Ha akarjuk vinni valamire az életben Renji, akkor az év végi vizsgán nem hasalhatunk el. Ishida meg érdekli a Halált. Ichigo teljesen elrontja - fejével az Ishida mellett immár horkoló narancshajúra bökött. - Néha szégyenlem, hogy a rokonom az az idióta.

A mögöttük ülő, 69-es tetkót viselő fiú felhorkant:

- Befognátok? Hagyd békén a Stréber Tökmagot, Renji, addig is kussba van. Az ő kioktató szarságait nem akarom hallgatni. Elég, ha Homár pofázik. Dögleni akarok.

Toushiro halántékán kidagadt az a bizonyos dühér, lecsapta a tollát, és vörösödő fejjel megfordult.

- Még egy beszólás te aberrált köcsög, és kinyírlak!

- Az aberrált stimmel, de a csajoktól indulok be. Ne keverj össze Chaddal, vagy Renji haveroddal - válaszolta nyugodtan a srác.

- Hé! - horkant fel az utóbb említett.

- Hisagi, Hitsugaya fejezzétek be a szövegelést - nézett fel a jegyzeteiből a tanár megigazítva a szemüvegét. - A nemi identitásotok taglalását a szünetben folytassátok, vagy Zaraki óráján, de ne itt.

Mindenki a páros felé fordította a fejét. Még a narancsfejű is felriadt, s hunyorogva próbálta beazonosítani hol is van.

- Igen is, Szayel sensei! - vágta rá Hisagi. - Persze csak, ha Törpicur hajlandó befogni a pofáját.

Ekkor megszólalt az óra végét jelző csengő. Hitsugaya türkizzöld szemeiben gyilkos fény csillant. Összecsapta füzetét, s könyveivel együtt bevágta a táskájába.

Hisagi nyújtózott egyet, kiroppantotta ujjait, majd felállt. 189 centis magasságával a harmadik legmagasabb volt az osztályban, persze csak a benga Sado Yasutora meg Oomaeda Marechiyo után. Vállára lendítette táskáját, és elindult az ajtó felé.

Toushiro is felállt padjától. Kevésbé volt hatásos a mozdulat a 133 centiével.

- Pont Zaraki órája jön - morogta oda a lilásfekete hajú fiúnak. - Szarrá foglak verni.

- Na persze - vetette hátra a válla fölött Hisagi, és elhagyta az osztályt.

A harcművészeti órára menet Ichigo felvette a tempót a tetkós sráccal.

- Shuuhei, ez nagy baromság volt. Tudom, hogy szereted a szado-mazót, de nem kellene minden héten eljátszanod ezt.

- Mit? - vakkantotta Hisagi.

Ichigo megforgatta csokibarna szemeit:

- Muszáj mindig felhúznod Shirót? Ő a legjobb mindenből, ezt te is tudod.

- Ja, egy stréber kis görcs. Ki nem állhatom.

- Úgy értem a mindenbe a harcművi is beletartozik. És csak azért utálod, mert okos, sikeres, és mert a csajok imádják azt a cuki kis buksiját a _melleik közé szorítani _- Ichigo ábrándos arccal meredt a semmibe. - Bárcsak fele annyira lennénk helyesek, mint ő!

- Mindjárt hányok - morogta Shuuhei, és gyorsabb tempóra váltott, hogy lerázza haverját.

Nagy szerencséjére Ichi annyira elbambult, hogy észre sem vette ezt, ahogy a küzdőterem ajtófélfáját sem, és frontális ütközést hajtott végre vele.

Zaraki Kenpachi arcán vérszomjas vicsorral várta, hogy kedvenc csoportja végre bemasírozzon a terembe. A nagydarab fickó szerette ezt az osztályt… szívatni.

Egy-két jó harcostól eltekintve csak mazsolák jártak ide. Az egy- kettő tényleg csak annyi volt: Kurosaki és Hitsugaya.

A két srác toronymagasan vert mindenkit, s nemcsak az osztálytársakat, hanem az országos és a nemzetközi versenyeken résztvevő ellenfeleiket is. Legyen szó Kung furól, Karatéról, Dzsúdóról, Thaiboxról vagy Kendóról, ők voltak a legjobbak. Számtalan érmet, meg kupát nyertek már az iskolának. Zaraki sensei ezért is kedvelte őket, meg azért, mert csak ők tudták lenyomni.

- Nos, a mai órán egy kis kendo lesz terítéken - dörzsölte a tenyerét a férfi. - Ishida, Yamada, Ulquiorra, Kira, Asano, Jinta és Ayasegawa! Ötven kör futás a fal mentén, utána száz felülés és fekvőtámasz!

- De az nagyon sok. Nem végzünk… - kezdte volna Jinta, ám tanára rádörrent.

- Két óra bőven elég rá! Hitsugaya, mit szólnál, ha ma én lennék az ellenfeled? Taníthatnál ezeknek a tejfölösszájúaknak néhány fogást - intézte utolsó mondatait a Shuuheit méregető fiúhoz.

- Ha megengedi sensei, ma inkább Hisagin mutatnám meg, mit tudok.

- Renden - bólintott a férfi, majd élvetegen megnyalta a szája szélét. - Akkor az én partnerem Kurosaki… Veled meg mi a nyavalya van? Ki vert így orrba?

Ichigo képe egyattamerő vérben úszott, s orrát befogva annyit válaszolt:

- Az ajtó, sensei.

Kenpachi végigmérte.

- Lehet, hogy jó harcosként tartanak számon, de nagyon hülye vagy, édes fiam - majd a Toushiro -Shuuhei pároshoz fordult. - Na fiúk, rajtatok a sor.

- Akkor mehet a szarráverés? - kérdezte sziszegve Toushiro.

Shuuhei-jel egymással szemben álltak, felvéve a szokásos támadó pozíciót.

- Felőlem. De ne hidd, hogy könnyű dolgod lesz, Töpszli.

A kis fehérhajúnak ennyi elég is volt. A magasságára mindig is érzékeny volt. Shuuheinek alig maradt ideje kivédeni ellenfele támadását. A sorozatos csapásokat csak úgy tudta hárítani, hogy ellökte magától paprikás hangulatú társát, és hátrébb ugrott, majd kardjával előre szúrt.

Toushiro felugrott, rálépve a támadóeszközre lenyomta azt a földre, és a fakarddal Hisagi nyaka felé suhintott.

A fiú elrántotta a fejét, és lábbal próbált meg belerúgni a másik srácba, lehetőleg a gyomrába, de mire a lába lendült Hitsugaya már sehol sem volt. Hisaginak felfogni sem volt ideje, hogy csak a levegő van az orra előtt, máris a torkának szorítottak egy fakardot. Szinte levegőt is alig kapott.

_Mikor került ez a hobbit a hátam mögé? _-suhant át a fején a gondolat.

- Ha ez igazi katana lenne halott lennél fiacskám - vigyorgott az ajtóban álló ezüsthajú férfi, majd szelíden rászólt Shiróra. - Engedd le az a játékszert, Hitsugaya.

A srác még egy gyilkos pillantást vetett Hisagira, de elvette a torkától a fát.

- Igen is, Ichimaru sensei- hajolt meg a férfi felé.

Hát igen. Ichimaru Gin az iskola igazgatója, lehengerlő mosolyával és modorával könnyedén el tudta érni, hogy a diákjai feltétel nélkül hallgassanak a szavaira. Ha valakinek azt mondta, hogy ugorjon kútba, az gondolkodás nélkül megtette. Ez főleg a suli hülyéire volt igaz, mint mondjuk Keigóra. A többség azonban szimplán félt tőle. Mikor nyájasan szólt valakihez, tuti büntetés volt a következő fázis.

Toushiro, mint a suli legjobbja, nem akarta bezárva tölteni a délutánt, és az aktáján sem mutatott volna jól. Na meg a nyavalya akar büntetést a saját apjától. Elkezdődne az iskolában, és otthon véget sem érne egy hétig.

- Bejelentenivalóm lenne a fiatalság számára – mondta Ichimaru. - Megkérném a második osztályt, hogy fáradjon ki az udvarra. Zaraki sensei, önt is érinti a dolog - tette hozzá látva, hogy a kétajtós szekrény nem figyel rá.

- Igen is - morogta a férfi.

Ichimaru elégedetten végignézett a bagázson, s pillantása hosszan elidőzött a fal mellett dögledező, lúzer társaságon. Végül sóhajtott, majd sarkon fordult, és hátratett kézzel elsétált.

- Na lányok, indíts átöltözni! Az óra többi része elmarad! - ordította el magát a beálló csöndben Kenpachi.

Néhányan összesúgtak, mi a retek lehet olyan fontos.

- Na most két órás dögunalom jön - sóhajtott Ichigo. Ishida homlokráncolva ballagott mellette.

- Talán köze lesz a tegnapi utaláshoz.

- Milyen utalás? - kapta fel a fejét a Shirótól is alacsonyabb Jinta.

Ishida elhessegette a témát.

- Nem érdekes.

Néhány lépéssel lemaradva mögöttük Shuuhei lépkedett a nyakát masszírozva. _Rohadt gyors az a vakarcs - _morfondírozott. -_Ha az örege nem állítja le, tuti eltöri a nyakam. Jó lesz vele vigyázni. Egyre jobban eldurvul. _

- Úgy tűnik, ma nem tudod megtorolni Shuuhei cseszegetését - nyugtázta Renji. Toushiro biccentett.

- Nem lényeg. Ma kendo volt, pénteken akkor Kung fu lesz.

- Az még két nap - mélázott el az ananászfej. - Addig még beszólhat párszor.

- Ja.

- Szerinted, mit akar az apád?

Toushiro fáradtan sóhajtott.

- Hát hallottam ezt-azt otthon, de az újság is megírta. Te nem szoktál újságot olvasni?

Renji megrázta a fejét.

- A ma reggeliben volt, hogy kevés tanár van nálunk, a lánysuli meg pénzügyi problémákkal küzd, ezért a két igazgató előállt egy ötlettel. Ma, vagyis most fogják elmondan, mire is jutottak.

Renji csak hümmögni tudott, majd belépett az öltözőbe, nyomában Hitsugayával.

Ichimaru elégedetten nézett végig az előtte felsorakozott diákseregen - csukott szemmel, ami nagy szó. Sikerült fiaiból őszinte döbbenetet kicsalnia. Volt olyan, aki hitetlenkedve csóválta a fejét, mások undorodva meredtek a közeli lányiskola növendékeire - persze a hetero srácok kultúráltan csorgatták a nyálukat. Nyílt titoknak számított ugyanis, hogy Ichimaru iskolájába nemcsak lányokat kedvelő fiatalok járnak, és ezt a hölgyek is tudták.

Nem csoda, ha a nőnemű kamaszok is hasonló grimaszokkal méregették a másik nem képviselőit.

- Egy-két bige jól el van eresztve tüdőben - füttyentett elismerően Ichigo. - Kedvem lenne a bögyösöket meghúzni.

- Eh, Ichigo - Ishida fejéről legördült egy vízcsepp - Kínos, amit csinálsz. Állj le!

- Végül is jó bőr mind - vont vállat Hisagi. - Az a fekete hajú, lapos kiscsaj például bejön nekem.

A mögötte álló Renji lenyomott neki egy sallert.

- Az Kuchiki sensei húga, te marha.

Shuuhei szeme felcsillant.

- Imádom a kihívást - majd tekintete tovább vándorolt. - Az a törpi kiscsaj, abba a… az tényleg strandpapucs a lábán? Na, az a szöszke meg illene osztályunk _éltanulójához._

Toushiro felkapta a fejét.

- Hiyorit inkább passzolnám.

- Te ismered azt a flúgost? - Kira végigmérte tetőtől-talpig. - Egyáltalán nem tetszik a képe.

Hitsugaya igyekezett egyre jobban összezsugorodni, ahogy a Hiyori nevű lány gonosz pillantása feléjük tévedt.

- Sajnos. Egy utcára lakik tőlünk, és járni akar velem óvoda óta.

- Egy kis figyelmet! - emelte fel a hangját az igazgató, s a tömeg abbahagyta a sustorgást. - Mint már mondtam Harribel kisasszonnyal és a város vezetésével döntöttünk így. Ezzel megmenthetjük mindkét iskolát. Csak a koedukációban bízhatunk. Remélem, hogy az ifjú hölgyek minél előbb be tudnak hozzánk illeszkedni. A fiúkat kérem, hogy könnyítsék meg ezt.

- Hát ez volt Ichimaru nagyszabású terve - sóhajtott Renji. - Nagyszerű.

- Ezt nem gondolhatja komolyan! - kiáltott fel Starrk. - Ennyi hisztis picsát akar a nyakunkba ültetni?

A fiúk egyike-másika helyeslően bólogatott, a lányok szörnyülködve néztek a nyegle srácra. A diri tekintete elfelhősödni látszott - már, ami látszott belőle.

- Starrk, délután itt maradsz. Van is egy remek büntetésem a számodra.

A lányiskola, persze női tanárai közül kivált egy feltűnően csinos, rövid, szőke hajú nő. Nem lehetett több huszonhétnél. Járása kecses, arisztokratikus, ruhái kivételes eleganciát tükröztek.

Ichimaru félreállt, hogy odaengedje a mikrofonhoz.

-Tia Harribel kisasszony vagyok. Innentől fogva én fogom betölteni az igazgató szerepét fél évig. Ichimaru sensei pedig a helyettesem marad. A következő félévben cserélünk. A rendbontókat szigorúan megbüntetem, a feleselőket és a becsmérlő szavakat használókat, úgyszintén. Továbbá én veszem kezembe Starrk-kun büntetését, persze Ichimaru sensei beleegyezésével. Remélem sikerül kijönnötök majd az új osztálytársakkal. Ígérem, én is mindent meg fogok tenni, azért hogy eredményesen működjön tovább az iskola, és tanulói kijuthassanak tanulmányi utak keretében, akár az USA-ba is. Szándékomban áll a kulturális élet fellendítése is az ódon falak között. Remélem minden erőtökkel, ti is ezen munkálkodtok majd. Ha bárkit is kétség gyötörne, nyugodtan fordulhat hozzám bizalommal. Köszönöm.

- Nem is csoda, hogy gallyra ment a másik suli - csámcsogta Oomaeda. - Ha ilyenekkel rukkol elő, akkor a mi iskolánkat is hazavágja.

- Akárhonnan is nézzük nekünk sehogy sem lesz jó. Ha a csajok gebaszt csinálnak, mi fogjuk megszívni - sóhajtotta Toushiro.

- Honnan veszed?

Sado végre hajlandó volt megszólalni, s a többiek csak most vették észre, hogy ő is közöttük van.

- A húgom, Ririn, állandóan így éri el, amit akar. Elég csak bevágniuk a lányoknak a kiscicanézést, és a legkeményebb tanári szívet is meglágyítják.

- Akárhonnan nézzük, mi jártunk rosszul ezzel a koe… doe… vagy tudja a tököm mivel - horkant fel Starrk.

- A taplóarcnak igaza van. Ezeket elnézve fogadok, hogy Hiyori ma született báránynak számít köztük.

Toushiro rápillantott az említettre, aki őszinte bánatára, ki is szúrta, majd vadul integetni kezdett neki. A fehérhajú legszívesebben elsüllyedt volna a föld alá, s senki sem nevette ki ezért. Valamennyien érezték, hogy rossz világ vár rájuk.

Harribel kisasszony bevonult az épületbe a férfi tanárok, pedig Ichimaru felügyelete mellett, megpróbálták beterelni a diákjaikat a kétszárnyú ajtón. A női tanári kar ugyanígy tett, aminek az lett az eredménye, hogy a fiúk a lányok közé keveredtek.

Hisagi azonnal Kuchiki mellé sorolt be, odébb lökve egy vörös hajú, nagymellű lányt. Ezzel nemcsak a lány rosszallását vívta ki, hanem Kuchiki Byakuyáét is. A férfi egyszerűen átnyúlt a tömegen, és szó szerint a fülénél fogva kikapta a srácot a húga mellől.

Hitsugaya sem volt jobb helyzetben. Őt Hiyori találta meg.

- Szevasz, Shiro! - köszönt rá, mire az említett ugrott egyet. Arcára kényszeredett vigyor ült ki.

- Heló, Hiyori! Észre sem vettem, hogy te is itt vagy.

- Láttam, mikor rám néztél! – ripakodott rá a szőke fúria - Ne nézz hülyének!

- Meg sem fordult a fejemben - zsugorodott össze Toushiro olyan kicsire, amennyire csak tudott.

- Na azért - nyugtázta a lány, le sem véve a tekintetét az áldozatáról. - Figyelni foglak!

A srác jól hallhatóan nyelt egyet.

Nem messze tőlük Kenpachi hajtotta be az elsősöket, de tekintete nem az embercsordát figyelte, és nem is az utat. Egy telt idomokkal megáldott, karcsú, rózsaszín hajú tanárnőn akadt meg a szeme. Így találkozhatott frontálisan az ajtóval. Orrából azonnal dőlni kezdett a vér. Ichimaru szánakozva mérte végig, de azért odaszól a harcművészeti tanárnak:

- A csukott szemmel való közlekedés még nem megy neked, Kenpachi. Ha akarod, kaphatsz tőlem különórákat.

Zaraki csak mordult egyet. Övön alulinak érezte a diri beszólását.

Ishidának dezsavu-ja támadt, ahogy az orrát fogó tanárra nézett. Valahol, mintha már látta volna ezt a jelenetet, csak más előadásában.

Aznap este Ichigo a számítógépe előtt poshadt. Ő volt ugyanis az osztályblogger a héten, és így kutya kötelessége volt beszámolni minden történésről az iskola falain belül és kívül egyaránt. Így írhatta meg a koedukációt egy olyan címmel, mint a Karakurai Rémálom. Alig töltötte fel máris megérkezett az első visszajelzés a chatszobában:

Vigyori belépett.

Vigyori: Jó cikk, de hiányzott belőle a lelkesedés. XD

Holdpenge: Hát jól megleptél minket. EZEK UTÁN, H VÁRHATOD EL, H UJJONGJUNK?

Vigyori: Nyugi öcskös. ^^

Holdpenge: TE CSAK NE ÖCSKÖSÖZZ ITT NEKEM!

Jégförgeteg belépett.

Jégförgeteg: Mit ordítozol?

Holdpenge: NEM ORDÍTOZOK!

Jégförgeteg: Habihabi. Akkor most mit csinálsz?

Holdpenge: Hangosan… beszélek.

Jégförgeteg: Mert az nem kiabálás, mi?

Holdpenge: MIÉRT ÁLLANDÓAN ENGEM CSESZEGETTEK?

Vigyori: Ez költői kérdés volt?

Holdpenge: Elegem van!

Kékmadár belépett.

Kékmadár: Hi, mindenki! Ichi, már megint min húztad fel magad? Na mindegy! 69 fenn lesz még ma?

Holdpenge: Ez nem családi összejövetel. Jesszus! Hány gép van a házban?

Jégförgeteg: Anyám még fenn sincs. Mit izgulsz? Te meg mit akarsz 69-től, húgi?

Kékmadár: Közöd, Okoska?

Szürkemacska belépett.

Szürkemacska: Ririn, hagyd a bátyádat. Egyébként egész végig itt voltam, Shiro-chan.

Jégförgeteg: NE HÍVJ ÍGY, MÁR MONDTAM! Ez annyira cink!

Kékmadár: Most meg te akadtál ki.

69 belépett.

69: Cső skacok! Upssz! Szép estét kívánok! Azt hiszem, rosszkor másztam fel. Majd később benézek, Kékmadár.

Kékmadár: Nehogy! Megvan a kért anyag.

69: Köszi. Holnap felveszem. Ja, a cikk jó lett, Holdpenge.

Vigyori: Milyen anyagot?

Szürkemacska: ?

Kékmadár: Asszem léptem. Talizunk a vacsinál!

Kékmadár kilépett.

69: Ööö… Nekem is mennem kell. Jó éjszakát!

69 kilépett.

Vigyori: Mi a fenéről beszélt a lányunk?

Szürkemacska: Többet kellene vele lenned.

Vigyori: Nekem? Te is elhanyagolod.

Jégförgeteg: Anya, már így is megaláztál. Legyetek szívesek a házra korlátozni a vitáitokat.

Vigyori: Mi nem vitázunk csak…

Jégförgeteg: Akkor beszélgessetek, csak könyörgöm ne itt.

Vigyori: Próbálunk több időt veled és a húgoddal tölteni, erre lekoptatsz minket?

Jégförgeteg: Valahogy úgy.

Vigyori: Miért vagy ennyire gonosz velünk?

Jégförgeteg: Mert cikin viselkedtek pl.

Tükörholdvirág belépett.

Tükörholdvirág: Szép jóestét! Remélem nem zavarok? Tetszett a cikk, Kurosaki. Őstehetség vagy.

Holdpenge: ^^'

Szürkemacska: Itt a nicknevünket használjuk kolléga.

Tükörholdvirág: Ugyan! Mindenki tudja ki kicsoda.

Szürkemacska: Nem ez a lényeg.

Jégförgeteg: Ha már itt tartunk, te honnan tudod a jelszót a honlapunkhoz, anya?

Szürkemacska: Bogárkám, a jövő héttől én is a te sulidban tanítok.

Jégförgeteg: Ajvé! Így legalább előre felkészülhetek az égésre.

Holdpenge: Nem lesz az olyan szörnyű.

Jégförgeteg: Ezt mond majd az első nap végén.

Vigyori: Mi is itt vagyunk ám, Kisöreg. Örülnék, ha nem néznél levegőnek. :D

Jégförgeteg: Álljatok már le a becenevekkel!

Tükörholdvirág: Ejnye, ejnye, hogy beszélhet így egy gyerek a szüleivel? Egy kiadós büntetést javaslok neki, és én örömmel végrehajtanám…

Vigyori: Még mit nem? Kicsipkézem a szádat, ha csak egyetlen ujjal a fiamhoz érsz!

Jégförgeteg: Átmegyek Ichigóékhoz aludni, majd vasárnap jövök. Sziasztok!

Holdpenge: Előbb nem kéne ezt megbeszélned velem?

Jégförgeteg kilépett.

Tükörholdvirág: Én csak annyit mondtam, hogy…

Vigyori: Szállj le róla!

Tükörholdvirág: Még rajta sem voltam.

Vigyori: Nagyon magabiztos vagy a befolyásos barátaid és a társadalmi rangod miatt, de föntről nagyot lehet ám esni!

Tükörholdvirág: Ez fenyegetés volt?

Szürkemacska: Fiúk, álljatok le. Azt hiszem Shiro most ment ki az ajtón.

Holdpenge kilépett.

- Nem hiszem el, hogy képes volt felmászni a chatre - csóválta a fejét Toushiro. - Apámat már teljesen kiakasztja.

- Nagyon odáig van érted-nyelte le az utolsó falat süteményét Ichigo, majd kajánul hozzátette. - Egész jó parti az öreg.

Toushiro türkiz szemei gyilkosan megvillantak.

- Még egy ilyen beszólás, és neked annyi!

- Oké, kussolok.

Hosszú ideig csendben ücsörögtek a szobában, végül a narancshajú szólalt meg:

- Azért csodálkozom, hogy még eddig nem tapadt rád. Azt hittem idén végre békén hagy.

- Nincs olyan szerencsém. Sajnos gyorsan elfelejtette, hogy az apám felkente a falra. Lefogadom, hogy a jövő héten valami ürüggyel büntetésben leszek.

- Majd Tousen sensei és Komamura megvéd.

- Legalább rájuk számíthatok. De váltsunk témát.

Ichigo vállat vont.

- Rendben. Mi van veled meg Hinamorival?

- Semmi.

- Na ne már! Azt mondod, még mindig nem vallottál neki szerelmet?

Most Toushirón volt az elképedés sora.

- Te ennyire nehézfelfogású vagy? Hinamori Aizenbe van beleesve. Engem észre sem vett ma, vagy ez fel sem tűnt?

- Ne kapd fel a vizet! - hőkölt hátra Ichi. - De azért jó kis szerelmi háromszögbe keveredtél. Te Hinát szereted, ő Aizent, az a félkegyelmű meg utánad kajtat.

- Már megint témánál vagyunk - morgolódott Hitsugaya, majd levágta magát a vendégágyra, nyakig betakaródzott, de azért még odavetette az unokatestvérének - Lámpaoltás!

- Hé! - mordult fel Ichigo. - Otthon dirigálhatsz, de itt nem! Én mondom meg, mikor alszunk!

Hatásszünetet tartott.

- És az most van. Aizenes szép álmokat!

A következő pillanatban egy méretes párnát tudhatott az ábrázatán.


	2. Elsõ nap, elsõ megpróbáltatások

Lassan eljött a várva várt másnap. Ichigónak nem igazán fűlött a foga ahhoz, hogy új osztálytársait megismerje, de ezzel nem volt egyedül. A többiek is hasonló gondokkal küszködtek.

Ishida és Renji egész cirkuszt levágtak otthon. A szüleik fuvarozták be őket, mert az istennek sem akartak kimozdulni a házból, és mindketten ragaszkodtak egy nehéz tárgyhoz. Renji a szekrényébe kapaszkodott makacsul, míg Ishida az ágyába. Starrk meg egyszerűen beteget akart jelenteni. Ám az apja szótárában nem szerepelt az a szó, hogy betegség. Így az öreg szó szerint, páros lábbal rúgta ki az ajtón, ami a sarokpántoknál kiszakadt, majd még odaszólt a srácnak, hogyha hazaért javítsa meg. Keigo már reggel hatkor a suli előtt szobrozott, hogy az első legyen, akinek a csajok odaadják majd a számukat. Talán az egyetlen volt az egész iskolában, aki örült a koedukált intézménynek. Bár sokan és sokféle módon szenvedtek, mégis Toushirót viselte meg a legjobban a dolog.

Miután hazaslattyogott az unokatestvérétől, a reggelinél is szokatlanul csendes volt. Még önmagához képest is.

- Miért nem eszel? - érdeklődött az anyja.

- Nem vagyok éhes.

Ichimaru kiszólt az újságja mögül:

- Hagyd, Rangiku. Biztos nagyon izgatott a lányok miatt. Ennyi idősen én is így viselkedtem, ha csajokról volt szó.

Vigyorogva oldalba bökte a srácot, aki csak sóhajtott egy nagyot válaszul.

- Ha gondolod, szívesen beviszlek a suliba, kicsim. Ichigót is felvesszük menet közben - csicseregte tovább Rangiku.

Toushiro felállt az asztaltól.

- Köszönöm a reggelit. Azt hiszem, ma inkább gyalog megyek.

Majd pont hagyom, hogy befurikázzon. Így is szívni fogok eleget a viselkedése miatt - tette hozzá gondolatban. Gyorsan felkapta a táskáját, és egy fásult „Bent találkozunk!" mondat után sietve távozott.

- Nem tetszik nekem ez a gyerek - nézett utána aggódva Rangiku. - Lehet, hogy beteg lesz?

- Kétlem - válaszolta Gin, majd habzsoló lányához fordult. - Ririn, kivel akarsz ma menni?

- Veled - vágta rá teli szájjal a lány. - Anya, mindig ciki dolgokat csinál. Tudod, puszilgat, ölelget, meg ilyenek.

Az említett csípőre tette a kezét, és komoran nézett a kislányra, aki mit sem törődve ezzel, tovább tömte magába a palacsintát.

Hitsugaya komoran ballagott végig azon az utcán, ahol Ichigóék laktak. Eddig semmi baja sem volt az iskolával, de most viszolygott bemenni. Ennek egyetlen oka volt, vagyis ha jobban belegondolt kettő. Aizen előző esti mondata volt az egyik - mármint az, hogy szívesen megbüntetné, - a másik pedig a Hiyorival való találkozás. Alig gondolta ezt végig, máris meghallott egy nagyon is ismerős hangot a háta mögött. Azonnal kirázta a hideg.

- Hitsu, várj már meg!

Toushiro megállt, és lassan megfordult, mert tapasztalatból tudta, hogy a lánnyal nem ajánlott ellenkezni.

- Baker! Azt hittem sosem érlek be. Már öt perce ordítozok utánad - fújtatott Hiyori lefékezve a fiú mellett.

- Nem hallottam - vont vállat Toushiro, majd gyorsan hozzátette. - Most nem kamuzok.

Hiyori gyilkos tekintettel mérte végig.

- A saját érdekedben remélem, hogy így is van! - megenyhülve folytatta. - Miért erre jöttél?

- Itt lakik Ichigo. Vele megyek minden reggel suliba.

- Értem - bólintott komolyan a lány. - Tudtad, hogy egy osztályba fogunk járni?

- Sejtettem - morogta Shiro, folytatva útját.

- Alig várom, hogy megismerhessem a többi srácot is - darálta, s közben belekarolt a fiúba. - Biztos van köztük egy csomó jóképű.

- Hé! - kiáltott fel vörösödve Toushiro, elrántva a kezét Hiyoritól. A szőkeség, persze félreértette a dolgot, és mosolyogva megjegyezte:

- Nem hittem volna, hogy ennyire féltékeny vagy, Shiro-chan.

- Nem vagyok féltékeny! És ne hívj így! - kelt ki magából a fehérhajú.

- Pedig ez nagyon úgy hangzott - jegyezte meg Ichigo kajánul és csatlakozott hozzájuk. - Szevasztok! Hiyori, hogyhogy Toushiróval jöttél.

- Csatlakoztam hozzá menet közben - vigyorogta.

- Aminek rohadtul örülök - morogta Hitsugaya.

- Úgy veszekedtetek az előbb, mint egy szerelmespár.

Ichigo beszólása talált. Toushiro arca, ha lehet még vörösebb lett a méregtől.

- Szállj már le rólam!

- Jól van, na csak szívatlak! Ne kapd fel a vizet!

- Sokkal kevesebbért is öltem már embert - dörmögte.

Az iskolánál már szép kis tömeg gyűlt össze a bejárati ajtóban. Ichigo előre ment, hogy megnézze, mi az a felfordulás. Csak nehezen haladt, mert a lányok nem akartak neki utat adni. Miután meglátta, mi tartja fel a diákokat, pontosabban a lányokat, kis híján dobott egy hátast. A lépcsősor tetején ugyanis egy karikás szemű Keigo feszített, egy notesszel a kezében. A srácot egyetlen szent cél éltette, hogy telefonszámokat gyűjtsön.

Egyik-másik csaj, csakhogy szabaduljon tőle, megadta neki. Azt már nem tudta szerencsétlen, hogy ezek a számok a pasijaikhoz, vagy a bátyjaikhoz tartoztak.

- Keigo, te mi a büdös francot csinálsz itt? - kérdezte Ichigo.

- Keresem a leendő barátnőmet.

- De pont most kell keresned? – kérdezte az akkora odaérő Toushiro is. – Nem ér rá iskola után?

- Na ja, addigra mindenki lelép. Most kell tennem az ügy érdekében.

- Mi ez a rendbontás? – dörrent egy hang Ichigo háta mögött, ami az osztályfőnökükhöz, Kyouraku Shunsui-hoz tartozott. - Nektek nem kéne órán lenni? - hosszan elgondolkozott - Ja, velem lesz órátok.

Kyouraku zavartan megvakarta a fejét. Mire Ichigo vigyorogva megjegyezte:

- Hosszú volt az éjszaka, sensei?

- Arra nem emlékszem. Sőt arra sem, hogy a rákba kerültem haza. De a legjobb az volt, hogy az alsógatyám megtaláltam reggel a fürdőben, de felöltözve ébredtem a kanapén.

- Hát az szar ügy - jegyezte meg Grimmjow. A többiek kultúráltan röhögtek.

- Oké, oké értettük, fiacskám. Te, hogyhogy itt vagy? A csütörtököt mindig ellógod, akárcsak a pénteket - vonta kérdőre a tanár, majd mielőtt a srác felelhetett volna, gyorsan kijelentette. – Inkább hagyjuk. Induljunk órára, mert ma érdekeset akarok tanítani nektek.

- A tavalyinál úgysem lesz jobb – vihogott Jinta, oldalba bökve húgát, Ururut. - Legutóbb elszállt a kémialabor. A legviccesebb az volt, hogy a szomszédos sportcsarnok is - a női öltözőjével együtt.

- Az volt az első és utolsó alkalom, hogy te meztelen nőt láttál. - szólt ki a tömegből egy hang.

Jinta hátra fordult, hogy megagyalja a hang tulajdonosát, de mikor meglátta Omaedát - feltehetően ő szólt be neki - inkább meg sem nyikkant.

Kyouraku nem törődött a háta mögött zajló beszélgetéssel. Minden figyelme Keigóra irányult, de legfőképp a noteszre.

- Ha jól sejtem, ez a bejutott hölgyek számait rejti.

Keigo büszkén kihúzta magát.

- Igen, sensei.

- Akkor ezt el is kobzom.

- De miért? – görbült le Keigo szája.

- Csak - jött a tömör válasz. - Szabad az út hölgyeim… és uraim! - tette hozzá miután a srácok felhördültek.

A csorda nagy lábdobogás közepette megindult befelé, majdnem agyontaposva a tanárt, akinek kiverték a kezéből a noteszt, és most azt kereste a földön.

Kyouraku megtépázva, és porosan lépett be az osztályba, ahol most az átlagosnál nagyobb volt a hangzavar. Ennek az volt az oka, hogy nem tudták eldönteni ki-hova üljön. A tanár próbálta őket csitítani, de Toushirón, és egy szemüveges szépségen kívül, mintha a falnak beszélt volna.

- Én akarok ablaknál ülni! - ordibálta Rukia Ichigo képébe.

- De az az én helyem! - kelt ki magából a srác.

- Én meg Kuchiki Byakuya húga vagyok!

- Oké. Te nyertél - adta meg magát Ichigo. A lány diadalittas arccal foglalta el új helyét.

- Gyerekek! Szeretnék órát tartani! - kiabált bele a hangzavarba Shunsui.

- Levegyem a falról? - kérdezte gúnyosan Starrk.

- A sensei azt mondta, hogy pofa be! - kiáltotta el magát a szemüveges lány.

Az osztályban azonnal síri csend lett. Grimmjow is elengedte Luppit, akit csak azért püfölt, mert megvolt az alaphangulat hozzá.

- Nem emlékszem, hogy ilyet mondtam volna - gondolkodott el a tanár. - De ha a kishölgy azt mondja, akkor biztos úgy is van.

- Nem kishölgy, hanem Ise Nanao.

- Akkor ezen túl Nanao-channak foglak szólítani - mosolygott megnyerően a férfi.

- Csak Nanao.

- Rendben, Csak Nanao. Akkor a lányok be is mutatkozhatnának nekünk, ha már így elkezdtük. Persze csakis röviden, hogy a második órát a tananyagnak szentelhessük.

Az Ichigo mellett ülő lila szemű lány, azonnal fel is állt, hogy aki még nem ismerte meg, most megismerje.

- A nevem Kuchiki Rukia - kezdte magasan affektáló hangon. - A bátyám nevel kiskorom óta. Szeretem a nyuszikat, és imádok rajzolni. Az iskolában még nem tudok eligazodni, ezért szeretném, ha ez a srác vezetne körbe.

- Miért én? - háborodott fel Ichigo.

- Lehetne rosszabb is - jegyezte meg Toushiro súgva. - Engem Hiyori nézett ki magának.

- Rendben van. Mától Ichigóra bízlak.

Ichigo belefejelt a padba.

- A következő ki lesz?

Az Ichigo mögött ülő lány felemelkedett a székéből. Hatalmas mellein megakadt, nem csak a fiú diákok, hanem még Kyouraku szeme is.

- Ki vagy te istennő? - kérdezet az ofő nyálcsorgatva.

- Inoue Orihimének hívnak, és egyedül lakom - Itt csillant fel Kyouraku és Keigo szeme. – Kurosakit már régóta ismerem. Szeretek különleges dolgokat főzni, és enni is.

- Ha csak fele olyan gusztustalan, mint az uzsonnája, akkor nem ennék belőle - jegyezte meg a mellette ülő barátnője.

- És téged, hogy hívnak? - vigyorgott rá Shunsui.

A lány már elátkozta magát, hogy megszólalt.

- Arisawa Tatsukinak, és karatézok – tette hozzá gyorsan. - Számtalan versenyt nyertem már, és országos 2. vagyok. Csak azért sikerült így, mert eltörtem a karom. Ha a sensei megengedi, akkor bemutatnám a lányokat, hadd haladjunk.

Kyouraku beleegyezően bólintott, Tatsuki pedig folytatta:

-Ő itt mellettem, Hinamori Momo. Nagyon csendes szokott lenni. Ezek mellett bele van esve Aizen senseibe - Hina erre olyan vörös lett, mint a rák. - A fehérhajú kiscsávó mellett, pedig Sarukagi Hiyori ül. Nagyon szeret másoknak beszólni, akárcsak Risa. A zöldhajú lány Neliel Tu Odersvank. Kicsit gyerekes, de ezért szeretnivaló. Shiba Kuukaku is harcművire jár, és szereti verni az öccsét, aki most elsős. Lilinette visszafogottnak tűnik ugyan, de meg tudja védeni magát, ha szükséges. Kurotsuchi Nemu mintadiák volt az iskolánkban, akárcsak Nanao. Kotetsu Kiyone szeret vitatkozni. A nővére Isane most tölti az utolsó évét. Végül Soi Fon és Chizurou belevaló csajok, és hát… a lányokhoz… tudja… vonzódnak.

Az említettek felálltak, és meghajoltak. A fiúk összesúgtak, de Kyouraku összecsapta tenyerét:

- Na akkor vágjunk is bele. A mai órán gyümölcsből lepárlás segítségével folyadékot készítünk. Mindenkinek odakészítettem az asztalára a szükséges hozzávalókat. Lássatok munkához.

Mindenki tanácstalanul tanulmányozta az eszközöket, és kegyetlenül kereste a könyvben az instrukciókat az elkészítéshez, amit persze nem találtak meg. Toushiro volt az egyetlen, aki nem csinált semmit, azon kívül, hogy jelentkezett.

- Igen, Hitsugaya?

- Ez véletlenül nem pálinka lesz, sensei?

- Nahát nem véletlenül neveznek zseninek, fiam! Te vagy az egyetlen, aki rájött erre. De láss munkához, mert nem szeretnék szomjan halni. Már nagyon kapar a torkom.

- Nekünk ebből lesz hasznunk? - cincogta Hanatarou.

- Nem - jött a tömör felelet. Hanatarou azonban nem elégedett meg ennyivel. A suliban ugyan visszahúzódó, és gyáva volt, de ha anyagról volt szó, vagy piáról, akkor eléggé agresszívvé vált.

- Nekem kell a pálinkából legalább 10 üveggel.

Kyouraku padlót fogott. Yamada még sosem viselkedett így, legfőképp nem szájalt. Mivel már rohadtul szomjas volt, kezdett bepipulni.

- Meg ne húzzalak félévkor, fiacskám!

- Nehogy menjek a dirihez! – vágott azonnal vissza.

Kyouraku elővette a naplót, és azonnal bevésett egy karót a gyereknek, majd annyit fűzött hozzá:

-Mert megérdemled.

Mire jött a frappáns válasz:

-Törődj magaddal.

Kyourakunak elfogyott a türelme, ami 7 óra megvonás után nem is csoda.

- Látni akarom anyádat!

A srác folytatta a pimaszkodást:

- Hozzak róla fényképet?

Az osztályban kitört a röhögés, de gyorsan elhalt, amikor Kyouraku gyilkos tekintete rájuk irányult. Attól a pillantástól, még Chuck Norris is megrémült volna.

Azonnal mindenki hozzálátott a feladatához, és mire kicsöngettek, 35 üveg alkohol díszítette a tanári asztalt. De volt közöttük egy, ami bosszúval volt tele. A tanár pechére azt az üveget vitte haza.

A banda hullafáradtan vánszorgott ki a tízperces szünetre. Hanatarou még mindig dühösen fújtatott. Még Grimmjow sem mert beszólni neki. Sőt, a történtek után úgy döntött többet nem köt bele a vézna gyerekbe.

Rukia kiskutyaként követte Ichigót. Feltett szándékában állt megismerni az iskolát, és a fiúkat is. Az érzés - mondanom sem kell - nem volt kölcsönös. Kuchiki-senseijel senki sem akart közelebbről megismerkedni, márpedig ezzel járt Rukiával lógni.

- Mi a francot loholsz utánam? - förmedt rá a lányra a narancshajú.

- Idióta! Szeretném megtudni, hova is járok ezentúl - kezdte a lány.

- Repülj rá Shuuhei-re - mutatott a tetkós srácra Ichigo, miközben helyet foglalt az egyik asztalnál. Rukia levágódott mellé.

- Kösz. Inkább kihagynám. Te szimpatikusabb vagy.

- De jó is nekem!

Ichi ezzel befejezettnek tekintette a beszélgetést, de Kuchiki utált csendben lenni.

- Azok ott kik? - tette fel az általános kérdéskört Grimm és Starrk felé sandítva.

- A suli bajkeverői - vont vállat Ichigo. – Coyote Starrk a bandavezér. Mellette Grimmjow Jeagerjaqes foglal helyet. Ő a jobbkeze, és a személyes verőlegénye - nem, mintha kellene neki olyan. Az a nyúlánk, anorexiás debil meg Nnoitra Jiruga, aki magyaráz neki az meg Aaroniero Arruruerie. Nem érdemes velük ujjat húzni, bár Grimm előszeretettel lóg velünk is.

Rukia erre csak hümmögni tudott.

- Az a Hófehérke meg ki?

Ichigo a feléjük igyekvő Toushiróra pillantott. Úgy tűnt végre sikerült leráznia Hiyori és Hinamori kettősét.

- Az uncsitesóm, Hitsugaya Toushiro, de mindenki csak Shiro-channak hívja. Ő a suli mintadiákja. Ha végez, a Tokiói Egyetem bölcsész szakára megy, de bármelyik neves felsőoktatási intézmény tárt karokkal várja. Azonfelül Ichimaru az apja, szóval…

- Akkor miért más a vezetéknevük?

- Mert a jó öreg Hitsu papiról nevezték el, hogy legyen egy kis öröme az életben az öregnek a halála előtt. Ha már egyikünk sem lett Tamaki. Persze még mindig él és virul a vén szivar.

Alig fejezte be a mondatot Shiro huppant le, melléjük.

- Kész vagyok. Az a két csaj kikészít. Még szerencse, hogy elmentek a mosdóba, így meg tudtam pattanni előlük.

- Ja. Úgy loholtál, hogy nem tudtalak utolérni - fújtatott Renji, és helyet foglalt a haverja mellett. – Szeva, Rukia!

- Ti ismeritek egymást? - kérdezte Ichi. – Áruld el, hogy lehet levakarni!

- Sehogy.

- Remek.

Rukia nem szerette, ha semmibe vették, így mindkét srác gazdagodott egy dudorral.

- Mondhatom, nem nyújtotok valami szép látványt.

Renji és Toushiro hátrafordultak, egyenesen Yumichika arcát pillantották meg, és röhögő görcsöt kaptak.

- Te meg hol jártál, mert nem kozmetikusnál az biztos? – kérdezte Toushiro.

Yumichika arcát ugyanis egy hatalmas monokli díszítette.

- Csak azt mondtam annak a Tatsukinak, hogy csinos pofikája van, és beleillene a klikkembe. Még fel is ajánlottam, hogy kipingálom, ha szeretné, de valamit nagyon félreérthetett.

- Azt látjuk – röhögte Renji.

- Tatsukival nem érdemes ujjat húzni – vigyorgott Ichigo. – Tapasztalatból mondom. Ha élni akarsz, ne szólj be neki.

- Ne röhögjetek, inkább azt mondjátok meg, milyen óra jön.

- Asszem rajz – gondolkodott el Shiro.

- Akkor arra most menjünk, mert nem fogjuk megtalálni a padjainkat.

- Miért… - kérdezte Rukia Ichigótól, de a fiú csak annyit mondott:

- Majd meglátod.

Bent olyan sötét volt, mint a vakondlyukban. Rukia azonnal neki is szaladt az első padnak, és sikeresen fel is döntötte. Egy hatalmas Kaukázusi hegyipásztor rohant oda hozzá, hogy segítsen neki feltápászkodni, de helyette összenyálazta a lányt.

- Ez annyira undorító! – nyavalygott a sértett.

- Annak örülj, hogy nem a karodnál fogva húzott fel. Ha tőből kitépi, szerintem rosszabbul jársz.

- Mindenki foglalja el a helyét! - zengett fel a tanár mély basszusa, feltehetőleg a tanáriasztal irányából. A diákok csúszkálva - botladozva vágódtak le egy székre. Grimmjow sikeresen mellé is ült, ami bizonyos hanghatásokkal is járt:

- A kurva életbe! Rohadtul bebasztam a seggem!

A fiúk némelyike felröhögött a kékhajú szerencsétlenkedésén, mások csak ciccegtek - ezek főleg a lányok voltak.

Ichigónak remek ötlete támadt. Szeme kezdett hozzászokni a sötéthez, így sikerült megtalálnia a függönyt, és félrerántotta. A fény elárasztotta a termet.

- Kisül a retinám! - kiabálta Starrk - az ember ki sem nézné belőle, hogy ilyen szavakat is ismer.

Ichigo döbbenten vette tudomásul, hogy Rukiának sikerült közvetlenül mellette landolnia, ráadásul tök sötétben.

- Te Ichi. Miért volt itt sötét? - kérdezte a szemét törölgetve.

- Tousen-sensei vak, vagyis inkább nem lát jól.

- Akkor miért tanít rajzot?

A srác vállat vont.

- Nem tom. Valszeg ehhez ért a legjobban.

Rukia elhűlve meredt a férfira, aki találomra lapozott a naplóban, és beírta augusztusra az órát és a tananyagot. A lányok síri csendben ültek a helyükön.

- Úgy értesültem – kezdte Tousen az órát -, hogy ezentúl hölgyek is tanulnak nálunk. Jómagam Tousen Kaname vagyok, a rajztanár. Ez az okos jószág itt mellettem, pedig az én hűséges társam, Komamura. Köszönj szépen az új diákoknak!

A hatalmas kutya vakkantott egyet, ami mennydörgésnek is beillett volna.

- Na szóval. Arra kérem az újakat, hogy a vezetéknevüket írják rá egy írólapra, és tegyék ki az asztalukra.

A lányok összenéztek, de eleget tettek a kérésnek. Így legalább megmenekültek a hosszú bemutatkozástól. Bár azt nem tudták, hogyan fogja elolvasni. Pár percig csak papírzörgés, és surrogás hallatszott, hogy a tollak serényen dolgoztak.

Ichigo közben derékig elmerült a táskájában, és Rukia elhűlve konstatálta, hogy egy lakat kattant a srác uzsonnás dobozán.

- Az meg mi a nyavalyának?

- Majd meglátod – vigyorogta sokat sejtetően.

Komamura elégedetten caplatott végig a sorok között, s a lányok őszinte csodálkozására, megindult nála a nyálkiválasztódás. Azonnal kattantak a táskák, és a lányok nem értették miért.

- Jobban teszed, ha becsukod a táskád – figyelmeztette Ichigo Rukiát, de túl későn.

Komamura szagot fogott, és hatalmas feje eltűnt a lány táskájában. Rukia visítva kapott utána, de a kutya elhátrált tőle a megszerzett zsákmányával, és farkcsóválva szaladt gazdája lábához.

- Ennyit a kajádról – vigyorgott Grimmjow a lányra, akinek már magabiztos mosoly ült az arcán.

- Semmi baj. Nii-sama, majd ad pénzt.

- Ha te mondod – rántotta meg a vállát Ichigo.

A kis közjáték után elkezdődött végre az óra. Feladatnak azt kapták, hogy rajzolják le Tousent. Mivel a kutya jóllakott már nem tartott portyázást, helyette békésen heverészett a tábla alatt.

Hamarosan kezdtek körvonalazódni a rajzok. Az állást tekintve Ichigo és Toushiro állt a legjobban. Mikor kicsöngettek, Tousen összeszedte a rajzokat mondván, hogy következő órán megnézi őket.

Következett az ebédszünet. A tömeg kicsörtetett a teremből. Ichi döbbenten konstatálta, hogy Rukia már nincs mellette. A lány valószínűleg betámadta a bátyját, utána pedig a büfét.


	3. Aizen nem is titkos titka

Ichigót nem nagyon izgatta, hogy elvesztette kéretlen partnerét. A diáksereggel kivonult az udvarra, hogy szépen, nyugodtan elköltse az ebédjét, s közben tekintetével a haverjait kereste a tömegben. Ám hiába nyújtogatta a nyakát mindenhol csak futó ismerősöket, vagy teljesen ismeretlen arcokat látott. Végül a legegyszerűbb megoldást választotta: elcaplatott a banda törzshelyéhez.

Az asztal, aminél ülni szoktak minden nagyszünetben, egy árnyas fa tövében kapott helyet, távol minden zavaró tényezőtől (kukák, végzősök, a suli épülete, a nyomik, Starrk és díszes kompániája, stb.).

Az egyik padon Renji árválkodott. Nagyon elveszettnek tűnt egymagában. Ichigo levágta mellé a táskáját, és egy „csússz odébb!" felkiáltással követte a tárgy példáját.

-Neked mi bajod?- kérdezte meg.

-Semmi- sóhajtotta a vöröshajú.

-Ha Chad miatt emészted magad, akkor szívesen segítek kibékülni vele. De, ha gondolod együtt is tölthetnénk egy éjszakát, csak a régi idők emlékére.

-Nem! -kiáltotta Renji, majd visszább vett a hangerőből- Köszönöm, de megvárom, amíg lehiggad. Utána megbeszéljük a problémáinkat.

-Ahogy akarod.

Ichigo ezzel lezártnak tekintette a témát, és nekilátott, hogy elfogyassza az ebédjét.

A társaság többi tagja is lassacskán szállingózni kezdett. Volt, aki egyedül érkezett, mint Keigo vagy a rohadtul harapós kedvében lévő Hiyori. De a legtöbben csapatokba verődtek.

-Örülök, hogy az a kutya nem az én szendvicsemet dézsmálta meg- csacsogta Orihime, amihez a vele érkező Nel csak ennyit fűzött hozzá.

-Az a szerencsétlen jószág biztos, hogy felfordult volna tőle.

A zöldeskék hajú lány valósággal beleborzongott, ahogy a tonhalas, majonézes, mogyorókrémes cuccra gondolt. Hinamori ellenben meg sem szólalt, csak diszkréten mosolygott. Tatsuki és Risa pofákat vágtak, míg Nanao azt a könyvet bújta, amit sulikezdés előtt Ichi nála látott, és aminek a jelek szerint, még nem ért a végére.

-Szevasz, Ichigo! Csatlakozunk- jelentette ki Tatsuki, úgy mintha nem lehetne megmásítani a döntését. Ichi köpni-nyelni nem tudott. Hát még az után, hogy Hiyori jól oldalba vágta, miközben rá is mordult:

-Húzz arrébb, hülyegyerek!

-Most mi bajod van?- csapta le a szendvicsét.

-Matek jön- adta meg a választ egy fekete, hosszú hajú lány.

-Szia, Nemu- köszöntek mindannyian, kivéve Ichigót és a még mindig duzzogó Hiyorit.

-Te nem végzős vagy véletlenül?- lepődött meg a narancshajú, de mielőtt Nemu válaszolhatott volna, Hiyori közbe pofázott.

-Micsoda elmés megállapítás.

-Téged nem kérdeztelek, morgógép!

-Kuss, répafej!

-Dugulj el!

-Fejezzétek be!- vágta kupán a vitázókat Tatsuki.

-Igen is!- dörzsölte a kobakját Sarugaki, Ichigo is ugyanígy tett.

-Hát az meg…- mutatott az iskolaépület kétszárnyú ajtaja felé Nemu.

A többiek érdeklődve követték a lány ujját, majd Ichigo és Renji minden átmenet nélkül, kajánul elvigyorodott. Nanao felpillantott olvasmányából és az immár röhögő fiúkat nézte.

-Ti meg minek örültök annyira?

-Ez annyira ciki- heherészte Renji. –Nem irigylem Shiro-chant.

Az udvarra vezető lépcsősör tetején Ichigo nagynénje, Rangiku állt. Toushiro valamivel lejjebb, s arca a lemenő nap színében pompázott, miközben a diákok többsége kuncogva figyelte minden rezdülését. Rangiku mosolyogva tovább beszélt hozzá, de megelégelte és kikapta anyja kezéből az uzsonnás dobozát, majd ügyet sem vetve rá többet, megindult Ichigóék asztala felé. Sarkában ott csörtetett a jól szórakozó Ikkaku-Yumichika páros. Chad és Ishida futólag köszönt csak nekik, és igyekeztek, hogy a lehető legtávolabb üljenek a társaiktól. Renji szemmel láthatóan megint elkámpicsorodott, de senki sem törődött vele.

-Mi történt?- nézett Orihime az újonnan érkezőkre.

Toushiro dörmögött valamit az orra alatt, ami úgy hangzott, hogy „semmi", de erre nem mertek volna mérget venni.

-Anyuci pici fia kapott még ebédet, hogy szép nagyra nőjön - röhögte Ikkaku.

-Én azt hallottam, hogy a kisgyerekeknek sok alvásra van szükségük, hogy magasak legyenek- kontrázott Yumi.

Hitsugaya fején vészesen kezdett kidagadni egy ér, de nem akarta megszerezni a két idiótának azt az örömöt, hogy lássák bepöccenni. Nyugalmat erőltetett hát magára és higgadtan válaszolt a gúnyolódásra.

-Pofa be, Golyófej- a rövid mondat fantasztikus hatással volt Ikkakura.

A levegő a srác torkán akadt, s felháborodásában csak hápogni tudott. Toushiro lezártnak tekintette a témát, és nekilátott, hogy kicsomagolja a szendvicsét.

-Ez teli találatnak minősül- állapította meg Keigo.

Madarame a mondat elhangzása után talált csak magára.

-Mit mondtál, Shiro-chan?

-Jól hallottad. Golyófejnek neveztelek.

-Te kis…

Ikkaku felpattant, és megpróbálta hatásosabbá tenni azzal a mozdulatot, hogy hátrébb rúgja a padot. Ezzel két probléma is volt. Egy: ültek a padon legalább négyen. Kettő: a hülyéje elfelejtette, hogy betonból van. A kopasznak azonnal könnyek szöktek a szemébe, és fél lábon ugrálva jajgatott.

-Ez rohadtul fájt!

Homályos tekintetével segélykérően pillantott a barátaira.

-Gyere. Felviszlek Unohanához- ajánlkozott nagylelkűen Yumi, és haverja hóna alá nyúlt, hogy betámogassa az épületbe.

A kopasz azonban nem fogadta el a segítséget, helyette elvigyorodott (amit senki sem értett), majd az egyik emeleti ablakra bökött.

-Odanézzetek, ki van ott!

-Hol?- kérdezték szinte egyszerre a jelenlévők.

A lányok értetlen-bambán néztek a másodikról legalább félig kihajoló, két kézzel kalimpáló, szemüveges ipsére.

-Aizen-sensei- olvadozott Hinamori.

-Neked integetnek, Shiro-chan- jegyezte meg csevegő hangon Ichigo. Toushiróra pillantott, de csak a hűlt helyét találta. A langyos szellőben lassan aláhulló szalvéta jelezte, hogy néhány másodperce ült ott valaki. –Shiro-chan?

-Ez, mi volt?- pislogott döbbenten Nemu.

-Hitsugaya… Hogy is fogalmazzak? Közel áll Aizen Sousuke szívéhez- vigyorogta Yumichika.

-Ezt nem értem -motyogta a lány.

Ichigo sem bírta megállni, hogy ne nevessen, de azért igyekezett megmagyarázni a csajoknak, mi is a helyzet.

-Aizen szívesen eljátszadozna a mi Shiro-chanunkkal. Természetesen csakis kettesben, egy sötét szobában, ahol nincs ott Ichimaru, mert tuti, hogy agyonverné Aizent. Tavaly szépen helyben is hagyta. Nyolc napon túl gyógyuló sérüléseket szenvedett, mert rámászott Toushiróra- sóhajtott.- Asszem most matekig nem látjuk.

-Kit? Aizent?

-Azt is, Yumi, de én kokrétan Shiróra gondoltam.

A banda ezután a délutáni programokról kezdett el beszélgetni. Szemmel láthatóan napirendre tértek a történtek fölött, s jókedvűen költötték el az ebédet. A délutáni órák kezdetét jelző csengőig főhősünk azt is elfelejtette, hogy Kuchiki Rukia egyáltalán a világon van.

A matekterem felé menet viszont már kezdett neki derengeni, hogy kiment a fejéből valami nagyon fontos dolog. Lassan az is eszébe jutott, hogy mi. Idegesen tekintgetett körbe, de sehol sem látta a lányt. Kezdett bepánikolni.

-Kit keresel, Kurosaki-kun?- érdeklődött mosolyogva Orihime.

-Rukiát. Még a szünet elején felszívódott.

-Szokása, hogy elcsatangol. Ne is törődj vele. Elő fog kerülni.

-Remélem- nyelt egyet a narancshajú. Nem igazán akart azzal Byakuya szeme elé kerülni, hogy elvesztette a húgát.

Alig mondta ki, meg is látta a boldogan integető csajt- Toushiro társaságában.

-Te, meg hol voltál?- kelt ki magából, amikor közelebb értek.

-A fiúmosdóban húztam meg magam.

-Nem te, Toushiro. Ez a hülye tyúk- majd valósággal a lányra támadt, nyálzivatart zúdítva az arcába.- Szétaggódtam miattad az agyam! Van fogalmad, mit éltem át?

Rukia sértődötten felhúzta az orrát.

-Nem vagyok hülye tyúk, idióta! Ha annyira tudni akarod, a büfében voltam Urahara-sannal! Nagyon kedves férfi- tette hozzá lágyabb hangon.

-És perverz- morogta Ichi.- Mindegy. Máskor ne kóborolj el mellőlem!

-Igen is, mami!

Ichigo keze ökölbe szorult, de igyekezett türtőztetni magát, pedig majd felrobbant a méregtől.

-Kösz, hogy értem is aggódtál- vetette oda neki Toushiro sértődötten.

-Szóra sem érdemes.

Toushiro inkább nem szólt semmit, csak becsörtetett Oomaeda nyomában a terembe. Rukia is előre szaladt, és Soi Font majdnem fellökve, bevágódott az egyik padba. Ichigo elképedve vette tudomásul, hogy az ő helyére. Fogalma sem volt, hogy a francba képes a lány megtalálni az ő padját. Első döbbenete elmúltával azt is észrevette, hogy nem lettek új padok berakva a terembe, így az összes fiú helyét elfoglalták a szebbik nem képviselői.

Aizen-sensei egy cukrosbácsit is megszégyenítő vigyorral várta már kedvenc osztályát. Kezét hátrakulcsolva állt a tábla és az asztala között. Onnan nézte végig a rögtönzött „Honfoglalót", majd a székcsikorgások elmúltával, végighordozta átható pillantását a bagázson.

-Szép napot, hölgyeim… és uraim!- az utolsó szót, talán véletlenül, talán szándékosan, igyekezett nyomatékosítani. A fiúk megborzongtak.

-A hölgyek még nem ismernek, ha jól tudom. A matektanár, Aizen Sousuke vagyok. Remélem, jól kijövünk majd egymással! Amint azt bizonyára látják, nem mindenkinek jutott hely. Sajnos még nem készült el az új terem, de ne aggódjanak, holnap már ott találkozunk. Látom, hogy a fiú azért tanultak illemet és átengedték a helyüket.

-Nem önként- morogta Grimm, sötét pillantásokat lövellve Tatsuki felé.

Aizen figyelmen kívül hagyta a beszólást- látszólag.

-Az állva maradt egyéneket arra kérem, hogy foglaljanak helyet a padlón. Hitsugaya!- hangja mennydörgésként csattant a kis teremben.

Toushiro, aki megpróbált észrevétlen maradni, és Chad meg Ichi mögé bújva várta, hogy kezdetét vegye a kétórás rémálom (ki az az idióta, aki délutánra két matekot tesz be?), összerezzent nevének hallatán.

-Igen, sensei?

Aizen barátságosan rávillantotta hófehér fogait, amitől meg a gyerek arca lett olyan, mint a fal.

-Gyere ide az asztalomhoz. Neked nem kell a többiek között kuporognod.

Toushiro nagyot nyelt, és segélykérően pillantott körbe, de senki sem sietett a megmentésére. Összeszedte hát minden bátorságát, és a lehető legudvariasabb módon mondott ellent.

-Köszönöm a kedvességét, sensei, de inkább maradnék. El leszek a többiek mellett.

Feszült csend.

-Gyere nyugodtan. Nem harapok- a tanár arcán még mindig ott virított a mosoly, de a hangsúlyban, amivel ezt a két mondatot kiejtette, volt valami hátborzongató.

Szerencsétlen Toushiro összeszedte a cuccait, és megsemmisülten kullogott a kijelölt helyére. A fiúk többsége együttérzően nézett utána.

-Ugye nem is annyira borzasztó a helyemen ülni?

Aizen barátságosan megpaskolta a fiú vállát, akit valósággal kirázott a hideg.

-Nem, sensei- nyögte elhaló hangon.

Az osztály villámgyorsan kipakolta a feladatgyüjteményt és a füzetet. Nem igazán füllött hozzá a foguk (a fiúknak), hogy Aizen rájuk irányítsa a figyelmét. De Grimmjow cseszhette. Beszólt és azt nem lehetett visszacsinálni.

-Nos, a mai órán egy kis koordináta geometria lesz terítéken. Grimm, fiam! Gyere ki a táblához!

A szólított feltápászkodott a nehezen kiharcolt helyéről, és ráérősen kiballagott a táblához. Nem igazán sietett a srác, ráadásul a könyvéért vissza kellett cammognia.

-A a 3126-os feladatot old meg! Igyekezz! Komolyan mondom, a lajhár hozzád képest kapkodó idegbeteg!

Grimmjow megforgatta a szemét, de azért belehúzott, s mikor már a kréta is a kezében volt, felütötte a könyvet a mondott oldalszámnál. Egy pillanatig a lapra meredt, majd kifakadt:

-Ez kurva nehéz! Miért kell mindig engem szopatni?

Aizen halálos nyugalommal válaszolt a cseppet sem kultúrált kérdésre:

-Mert szopatnivaló vagy, Grimmjow.

Erre a kijelentésre mindenki kuncogni kezdett, s még a fiúk is megengedtek maguknak egy halvány mosolyt. Nem úgy a kékhaj és Toushiro, akire most rátévedt a tanár átható tekintete. Szinte már tudta, mi lesz a következő mondata, és nem is tévedett.

-Hitsugaya, ma délután itt maradsz.

Elhalt a nevetés. A lányok nem értették, mi folyik körülöttük. A fiúk sajnos igen.

-Én miért, sensei? Nem csináltam semmit- cincogta vékony hangon, és lecsúszva a széken. Csak a szeme, meg a haja látszott ki az asztal mögül.

-Az órámon, tilos csúnyán beszélni. Ezt te tudod a legjobban.

-De én meg sem szólaltam!

-Nem figyelmeztetted az illemre, Grimmjow-kunt. Ez olyan, mintha te követted volna el a szabályszegést.

-De… de…- tátogta döbbenten Toushiro, ám Aizen többet ügyet sem vetett rá.

-Jeagerjaqes, ülj le! Egyes!

Grimmjow megkönnyebbülten becsapta könyvét, és a helyére vágtatott.

A lányok ledermedve bámultak, hol a senseire, hol szerencsétlen áldozatára, aki az óra hátralevő részében igyekezett észrevétlen maradni. Azok, akik Ichigo társaságát élvezték ebédkor, már tudták, miről is beszéltek társaik.

Ichigo idegesen pislogott unokatestvére felé, aki tőle várt néma megnyugtatást. A csokibarna szemek, azonban még riadtabbak voltak, mint a türkizzöldek. A csengő hangja, ezttal nem hozott megkönnyebbülést számukra. Amint pakolni kezdek, Ichigo odafurakodott Toushiróhoz, és a fülébe súgta:

-Kitartás. Megkeresem Tousent és Komamurát.

-Kösz- motyogta Shiro. Őszintén kételkedett benne, hogy megérkezik a segítség, mielőtt Aizen megronthatná.

Ichigo a hátára kapta a táskáját, és kivágtatott a teremből. Találnia kellett sürgősen egy felnőttet. A folyosón, naná hogy senkivel sem akadt össze, aki idősebb lenne, mint 18. Lélekszakadva rohant hát a rajzterem felé, és viszonylag gyorsan oda is ért, de az ajtót zárva találta. Rángatni kezdte, mint egy félbolond, de az makacsul állta rohamát. Szétnézett. Közel, s távol egyetlen élőlény sem tartózkodott, már az épületben.

Tanácstalanul a hajába túrt. Ha Toushirónak egyetlen haja szála is meggörbül, olyat kap Ichimarutól, hogy tiki-takit fognak játszani a golyói. Ez elég ösztönzőleg hatott rá, hogy a tanárival is próbálkozzon, s el is indult az egy emelettel lejjebb lévő helységbe. Annyira sietett, hogy nem vette észre a lépcsőfordulóban vele szembe jövő Uraharát, és frontális ütközést hajtott végre vele.

-Mi ütött beléd, Kurosaki-kun?- érdeklődött a büfésbácsi kissé morcosan.

Nem is csoda, hiszen alig bírt megkapaszkodni a korlátban. Ichigo csak bámult rá bambán, majd lassan eljutott a tudatáig, hogy Urahara bizony nagykorú. Nagy levegőt vett, és gyorsan eldarálta, minek is a nagy sietség. Igazából elég volt csak belekezdenie.

-Urahara-san, nagy a baj van! Aizen, büntetőmunkára ítélte Shirót.

-És?

Urahara a lehető legnagyobb közönnyel figyelte a srác arcát.

-Mit és? Tegyen valamit! Ha nem sietünk, akkor…

-Aizen-sensei kiéli beteg hajlamait az unokatestvéreden?

-Pontosan. Ezért rohantam annyira.

-Rendben- bólintott a férfi.- Te itt maradsz, Kurosaki-kun. Majd én intézkedek.

Urahara ráérősen megkerülte Ichigót, majd csodálkozó pillantásától kísérve a matekterem felé vette az irányt, de előtte elrendezte a terepet.

Toushiro megszeppenten ült a padjában, és igyekezett figyelmen kívül hagyni, milyen éhes tekintettel méregeti őt Aizen. Valósággal rettegett a férfi közelségétől, de kis megnyugvással töltötte el a tudat, hogy még mindig az asztala mögött ült, s onnan mustrálta csupán.

Toushiro villámgyorsan végzett a példákkal, amiket a férfi felírt a táblára. Mindössze tíz perc kellett neki hozzá.

-Elmehetek?

-Készen vagy a feladattal?- kérdezte tőle Aizen.

Nyájas hangjától valósággal felállt a hátán a szőr, de bólintott.

-Rendben. Hozd ide.

Toushiro összekapkodta a cuccait, és a táskájával együtt kiballagott az asztalig. Aizen elvette tőle a lapot, majd szemüvegét megigazítva hosszasan áttanulmányozta. Tudta, hogy nem talál benne hibát, de húzni szerette volna az időt, mert jólesett számára a fiú közelsége. Toushiro egész lénye Ginre emlékeztette.

Amikor még a főiskola padját koptatta, Aizen fülig beleesett az egyik csoporttársába, történetesen Ichimaruba. A férfi nem viszonozta az érzéseit, s mikor Aizen bevallotta neki, hogy a férfiakhoz vonzódik, Gin még ki is nevette. Aizen megalázottnak érezte magát, s erre még Matsumoto Rangiku, Ichimaru barátnője, is rátett egy lapáttal. A nő ugyanis szeretett pletykálkodni. Miután megtudta a kis titkot, szétkürtölte az iskolában, s attól kezdve mindenki megvetéssel nézett a barnahajú srácra.

Az előítéletek később is üldözték, de megtanulta kezelni ezeket.

Teltek az évek, s hamarosan Ginnek és Rangikunak kisfia született. Aizen nem örült a hírnek, de mikor előző év szeptemberében megpillantotta Toushirót, újra hevesebben kezdett verni a szíve. Nem hitte volna, hogy ennyire hasonlít Ichimarura. A hófehér haja, arcának lágy mégis határozott vonásai, egytől-egyig Ginre emlékeztették. Reménykedett benne, hogy valahogy sikerül becserkésznie a srácot, de nem járt sikerrel. Eddig.

-Ami késik, nem múlik –gondolta, ahogy harmadjára is végigfuttatta szemét a lapon. Érezte, ahogy nadrágja egyre szűkebb lesz. Lassan nem fog tudni parancsolni magának.

-Ez rendben van- dőlt hátra székében egy nagy sóhaj kíséretében.

-Akkor elmehetek?- vetette fel reménykedve már másodjára Shiro.

-Még nem.

A nyugodt hang egyenesen megrémítette a gyereket. Hátrált két lépést, és sarkon fordult, de Aizen villámgyors mozdulattal kapta el a csuklóját.

-Még nem engedtelek el.

Rettegő, türkizzöld szemek meredtek rá, és Aizen engedett a szorításon. Toushiro kihasználta az alkalmat, fejbe vágta a tanárt a másik kezében szorongatott iskolatáskájával, s kiviharzott a teremből.

-Te kis…

Aizen magához tért az első döbbenetből, és felbőszült oroszlánként utána vetette magát. Nem értette, miért fél tőle ennyire, hiszen nem csinált még vele semmit. A rakoncátlankodó testrésze végképp lelohadt. Már csak meg akarta büntetni a srácot. Érezte, hogy bőre felszakadt, ahol az ütés érte, és meleg vérpatak indult útjára, mely végigfutott a homlokán, ami a látását is elhomályosította, de nem törődött vele.

-Állj meg, Hitsugaya!

Kiáltása visszhangot vert a folyosó falain, de Toushirónak eszében sem volt megállni. Eldobta táskáját, és kétségbeesetten rángatta a közeli osztálytermek kilincseit. Aizen egyre közelebb került hozzá. Már azt hitte, hogy el fogja kapni, amikor az egyik ajtó végre engedett az erőszaknak.

Bombaként robbant be a helységbe, ami történetesen a lánymosdó volt. Alig vetette be magát az utolsó fülkébe, megjelent a tanár.

-Innen úgy sem menekülsz, Toushiro-kun. Nincs kiút. Hiba volt megsebesíteni- Aizen hangja, most cseppet sem csengett mézesmázosan.- Már senki sincs az iskolában, aki segíthetne.

Toushiro légzése felgyorsult, ahogy az ajtó alatt megjelent a fenyegető árnyék. Minden halk lépést dobbanásnak élt. Mihelyt megálltak reccsent is az ajtó. Az első nekifeszülésnek még nem, de a másodiknak engedett a retesz, s kiszakadt a helyéből. Toushiro szeme elkerekedett a rémülettől, de lélekjelenlétét szerencsére megőrizte. Tenyere a hideg csempének feszült, lába meg az ajtónak, így próbálta meg magától távol tartani Aizent.

A sarokpántok recsegtek-ropogtak, végül a nagy erőfeszítéstől ki is szakadtak a helyükből. Hitsugaya adrenalinszintje a plafont verte, mert már csak a saját ereje állt a tanár és közte. (Kmh! Vagyis… a szüzessége függött tőle.)

Aizen ellenben élvezettel nyalta meg a száját. Úgy érezte, végre nyeregben van. Már semmi sem állhat az útjába. Az övé lesz a kicsi uke. Csakhát ember tervez, Isten végez, de az Ördög köcsögebb.

-Ó, elnézést!- csendült egy kaján hang, mire a tanár összerezzent.

Bosszúsan összehúzta a szemöldökét. Nem hitte volna, hogy van még ember az épületben rajtuk kívül. Ráadásul a büfés pasas. Megfordult, de előtte rendezte arcvonásait.

Az ajtóban álló Kisuke játékos mosolyát nem tüntette el, de kalapja, mint mindig, a szemébe volt húzva. Ezért nem látta Aizen a szemében megbúvó, pajkos csillogást.

-Talán megzavartam valamit?

Ártatlannak hangzott a kérdés. Fejét kicsit félrebillentette, hogy végigmérhesse a tanárt.

-Ami azt illeti, igen- vágta rá nem túl udvariasan a kérdezett. –Hitsugaya-kunnak a büntetését kellene töltenie, de meglógott.

-Ez nem igaz! Már végeztem a feladattal!- reklamált Toushiro.

Aizen rávágott egyet az ajtóra, mire a fiú azonnal elhallgatott.

-Ezek a mai fiatalok- sóhajtott a kalapos. –Nem tisztelnek senkit és semmit. Jut eszembe! Azt hiszem Kurosaki-kunt láttam a kémialabor felé rohanni. Valami méregről zagyvált, amikor elhúzott a büfém előtt. Vagy fegyvert említett? Meg talán az ön nevét is hallottam, de nem vagyok benne biztos.

-A lényeget- türelmetlenkedett a tanár.

-Ön az egyetlen, aki még itt tartózkodik a tanárok közül. A többiek már régen hazamentek. Szeretném, ha segítene lefülelni a lurkót.

Aizen vetett egy vágyakozó pillantást a wc-ajtóra, végül rávette magát, hogy elhagyja a lánymosdót, s vele együtt a nagy lehetőséget is. Úgy gondolta, ha nem ma, majd máskor levadássza Shiro-chant. Nem is sejtette, hogy Urahara ezzel felhívta egy keringőre, s ő készségesen elfogadta.

Toushiro óvatosan kidugta a jobb kezét a résen, mikor a távolodó léptek elhaltak. Ririntől „kölcsönvett" kistükörrel megnézte tiszta e a levegő. Szerencsére, és őszinte megkönnyebbülésére nem látott senkit odakint.

Lassan kievickélt a fülke romjai alól, majd a tükrös trükköt eljátszotta a mosdó bejáratánál is. Mikor megállapította, hogy rajta kívül senki sincs a folyosón, megkezdte a sprintet a táskájáig, majd hátraarcot csinált, és meg sem állt az iskola kapujáig.

Időközben a két férfi elérte a kémialabort, ami egy emelettel lejjebb volt, a folyosó legvégén. Persze a közelben nyoma sem volt Ichigónak, ellenben az ajtót nyitva találták.

-Nos, hol van?

Aizen kérdő tekintettel vizslatta társa arcát, ami nem árult el érzelmeket. Urahara megrántotta a vállát.

-Talán odabent van. Meg kellene néznünk.

-Csak bezárjuk az ajtót.

-Lehet, hogy baja esett.

A matektanát gyanakodva felvonta a szemöldökét, de azért belépett a tágas terembe. Első pillantásra megállapította, hogy a szekrényekhez nem nyúlt senki. Feleslegesen rángatták el Toushiro mellől.

-Itt nem történt semmi- morogta bosszúsan, s kezdte már gyanítani, hogy segítettek a srácnak meglógni.

-Majd fog- mosolygott Urahara.

-Mi?

A tanár száznyolcvan fokos fordulatot tett, ám addigra kattant a zár.

-Mit jelentsen ez?

-Minek látszik?

Urahara halálos nyugalommal rakta zsebre a kulcsot. Aizen kezdett bepánikolni. Hallotta már, hogy Kisuke is a férfiakat szereti, ugyanakkor szeretőivel nem igazán bánik kesztyűs kézzel. Mint a csapdába esett vad, úgy tekintgetett jobbra-balra, de nem látott egérutat. Az egyik asztalon meglátott egy vastag kötelet, és rémes képek jutottak az eszébe.

-Ne szórakozz velem!- kiáltotta, remélve, hogy meghallja a gondnok, Tessai, vagy Urahara abbahagyja a molesztálását.

Határozottnak szánt hangja nem érte el azt a hatást, amit szeretett volna. Ehhez hangjának remegése nagyban hozzájárult.

-Pedig pontosan arra készülök- indult meg felé a szőke, hogy becserkéssze.

Lassú, ruganyos léptekkel közeledett áldozatához. Csak akkor torpant meg, amikor orruk már szinte összeért, olyan közel voltak egymáshoz. Felemelte a kezét, és végigsimított Sousuke arcán. Közel hajolt a füléhez, és belesúgta:

-Remek uke lesz belőled.

-Azt már nem!

Urahara hirtelen megragadta a barna fürtöket sakkban tartva vele a tanárt, s így egyúttal kényszerítette rá, hogy a szemébe nézzen.

-De igen.

Aizen nagyon megrémült. Eddig minden alkalommal ő volt a domináns fél, s most egy határozottabb jellem akarta maga alá gyűrni. Nem engedhette meg ezt a gyalázatot.

Hamar visszanyerte lélekjelenlétét, és ellenfele bordái közé bokszolt. A váratlan támadástól Kisuke kibillent az egyensúlyából. A tanár diadalittasan elvigyorodott, csak az ment ki a fejéből, hogy a haja még mindig ellenfele markában van. Hatalmas puffanással értek padlót, majd némi közelharc után Kisuke behúzott egy jobbegyenest Sousukénak, aki egy pillanatra elveszítette az eszméletét. Ennyi elég is volt a másik férfinak a cselekvésre. Leszorította az ernyedt csuklókat, majd villámgyors mozdulattal és az asztalon heverő kötél segítségével, az egyik közeli szekrény lábához kötözte áldozatát.

Épphogy végzett, Aizen magához tért. Rettegve rángatta a kötelet, de az vastag, a csomó pedig szoros volt. Csípőjén a büfétulaj ücsörgött fülig érő szájjal, s térdeivel szorosan tartotta a reszkető combokat.

-Kár próbálkoznod, innen úgy sem menekülsz. Két lehetőség közül választhatsz. Az első, hogy hagyod magad, és olyan kényeztetésben lesz részed, amilyenben még sosem volt. A második, hogy ellenállsz, de akkor erőszakkal teszlek a magamévá. Te döntesz- az utolsó mondatnál előrehajolt, és végignyalt leendő ukéja nyakán.

Mindent tudok rólad, mert egy ideje figyelem minden lépésedet. Az hogy Ginbe vagy belezúgva, nem nagy újdonság számomra, és nem is nagy szenzáció. Az érzéseid szerencsére viszonzatlanok. De az, hogy a fiát akarod ezért megdugni… az már beteges. Az a gyerek nem csipáz téged, törődj bele.

Urahara keze beszéd közben végigcsúszott a matektanár inggel fedett felsőtestén, amitől Aizenen jóleső borzongás futott végig. A szőke észrevette ezt, ahogy Sousuke ismételten éledező férfiasságát is. Lökött egyet a csípőjén, mire egy nyögés szakadt fel Aizen torkából.

-Add meg magad, és ígérem, nem fogsz csalódni.

Aizen legszívesebben visszaszívta volna a nyögést, de nem lehetett. Érezte, hogy a füle tövéig elpirult, s ezt Kisuke ravaszkás mosolya is bizonyította. Magában latolgatta az esélyeit. Több érv is az mellett szólt, hogy engedjen.

-Rendben van- sóhajtotta végül. –Hagyom, hogy azt tegyél velem, amit akarsz.

-Okos, fiú- duruzsolta a szőke.

A férfi összeszorította a szemét, úgy várta, hogy Urahara végezzen vele. Azt hitte, hogy vadul letépi majd a ruháit, és a magáévá teszi őt, de helyette a leheletét érezte a fülén, s a gyengéd harapást a fülcimpáján. Alig bírta visszatartani, feltörni készülő nyögését.

A büfés látta az arcán, hogy milyen nagy csatát vív magában, s felfedezőútra indult az ajkaival a puha bőrön. Apró csókokkal hintette az izmos, feszes nyakat, majd a váll finoman ívelt gödrét. Miután keze az ing gombjaival babrált, s a vékony szövet egyre többet mutatott meg a szépen kidolgozott felsőtestből, annál keményebb lett az ő szerszáma is.

-Miért rejted el magad mások tekintete elő?- kérdezte elszakadva az illatos bőrtől

Sousuke elfordította a fejét, hogy ne kelljen partnere szemébe néznie.

-Mégis kinek mutogassam?

Hangjában ott bujkált a szomorú-keserűség. A szőke incselkedni kezdett.

-Mondjuk nekem- majd komolyan folytatta.- Ne vágyódj olyanok után, akiket nem kaphatsz meg. Nézz magadra! Az Isten is ukénak teremtett.

-Ugye te sem hiszed el, amit mondasz? Különben is, te nem érzed át az én helyzetemet.

-Dehogyis nem.

-Nem hiszem, hogy szerelmes lennél. Nem tudom rólad elképzelni.

-Pedig az vagyok.

Erre a kijelentésre Aizen nagyon elcsodálkozott.

-Kibe?

Urahara számított a kérdésre. De el merje-e mondani az érzéseit az alatta fekvőnek? Félt attól, hogy a történtek után esetleg kiröhögné. Hosszan bámult az arcába, mielőtt kinyögte volna a választ.

-Beléd.

Aizen azt hitte rosszul hall.

-Tessék?- kérdezte értetlenül.

-Jól értetted. Régóta kívánlak. Pontosan azóta, hogy először megláttalak.

Közel hajolt Aizenhez, majd lágyan megcsókolta. Finoman ízlelgette a piros ajkakat, melyek olyanok voltak számára, mint a legédesebb gyümölcs. Nyelve végigszántott először a felső, majd az alsó íveken, végül behatolt a két szirom közé, hogy a gyöngyházszínű fogsoron folytassa érzéki játékát, hogy aztán még beljebb nyomulva találkozzon párjával egy szenvedélyes keringő erejéig.

Aizen szemei először kitágultak, majd az első döbbenet elmúltával, lassan lezáródtak.

Kisuke, érdes tenyerének simogatásával az egekig akarta srófolni szerelme vágyát, ami sikerült is neki. Csókjuk egyre mélyebb, egyre vadabb lett. Már szinte alig kaptak levegőt, úgy falták egymást, végül el kellett szakadniuk, pedig nem akartak.

Urahara leszállt „áldozatáról", aki tiltakozva felnyögött.

-Nem hagylak itt- morogta kéjtől elfúló hangon. -Csak eltávolítom a zavaró tényezőket kettőnk közül.

Villámgyorsan lekapta magáról a nadrágot, majd letérdelt, és nagy üggyel-bajjal kedvesét is megfosztotta a ruhaneműktől.

Aizen igyekezett megkönnyíteni seméje dolgát, és engedte, hogy Kisuke combjai közé férkőzzön.

-Ahhoz képest, hogy mennyire tiltakoztál az ukeség ellen, elég készséges vagy.

-Fogd be!

Kisuke vigyorogva figyelte az ismét elpiruló férfit, azután rávetette magát a meredező, rózsaszín mellbimbókra. Meglepett kiáltás hagyta el Aizen torkát. Szeretője szívogatta, szopogatta ajkaival, gyengéden morzsolgatta fogaival, miközben jobb kezével a kéjrúdját kényeztette, a sajátját pedig izmos fenekéhez dörzsölte.

Urahara jól értette a dolgát, ehhez kétség sem fért. Figyelembe vette azt a tényt, hogy szerelme még sosem volt alárendelt egy kapcsolatban, s bár fogcsikorgatva, de megpróbálta visszafogni mohó vágyát, és nem azonnal a magáévá tenni őt.

Ruháik szanaszét dobálva hevertek a földön. Aizen levegő után kapkodva nyöszörgött, miközben Urahara lágy csókot lehelt a vágytól vörösen izzó makkjára, majd nyelvével megízlelte, s felderítette. Kínzóan lassan nyalta végig, s siklott át a keményen álló hímtag duzzadt, erekkel átszőtt részére. Felemelte a csípőjét a hideg padlóról, ezzel is jelezve, mennyire élvezi a helyzetét. Kisuke nyelve visszatért szerszámának hegyére, majd ajkai közé vette, és szinte tövig benyelte. Nagy önuralomra volt szüksége nehogy azonnal elmenjen.

Valószínűleg Urahara is észrevette, mert egy-két mozdulat után figyelmét a formás, feszes és kemény fenéknek szentelte.

Először csak cirógatta, utána óvatosan behatolt mutatóujjával a szűz területre, s mozgatni kezdte ki-be. Aizen felvette a ritmust, amit diktált. Csípője úgy mozgott, ahogy a szőke hajú keze.

-Hova mész?- kérdezte, mikor Kisuke kihúzta belőle az ujját és felállt.

A büfétulaj nem felelt, csak odalépett az egyik asztalhoz, és elvett róla egy tégelyt. Aizen jól tudta, hogy síkosító van benne. Feszengve figyelte, ahogy társa ismét letérdelt, és miután lecsavarta a dobozkáról a tetőt, bekente a krémmel az ujjait.

-Nem fog fájni. Finoman csinálom- búgta Urahara, mikor észrevette, hogy figyelik.

Félretette a síkosítót, és ismét behatolt mutatóujja a vonzó testbe. Néhány mozdulat után a középső ujja is csatlakozott az előzőhöz, hogy kellőképpen kitágítsa a hátsó bejáratot. Az első kellemetlen élmények után, Sousuke egyre jobban élvezte a játékot, és már nem bánta, hogy Urahara egyre több ujját használta.

Kisuke is egyre jobban begerjedt, s mikor elég tágnak vélte partnerét, megmarkolta fegyverét, és a megfeszülő testbe hatolt.

Aizen kéjesen felkiáltott, amint Kisuke ágyéka a hátsójához csattant, a szőke mégis ajkára tapasztotta a sajátját, s csak lassan mozgott a reszkető testben. Kezével ide-oda kalandozott. Simogatta, becézte. Aizen ágyékát azonban nem érintette. Nem szerette volna, ha gyorsan elélvez. Húzni akarta az időt, s a másik vágyát az egekig srófolni.

Aizen átvette a ritmust, amit diktált, közben átfonta a lábával Urahara derekát, így biztatva gyorsabb iramra. De felesleges volt. A szőke mozgása egyre magabiztosabb lett. Egyik kezét még be is csúsztatta szeretője alá, megemelve ezzel a csípőjét, hogy még mélyebben hatolhasson belé.

Hosszú, vad szeretkezés volt, de mégis rövidnek érezték. Urahara is kapkodva szedte a levegőt. Már nem bírta tovább. Túl régóta kívánta az alatta vergődő testet. Szabad kezével megmarkolta Aizen férfiasságát és egyre gyorsabban húzogatta rajta a bőrt.

Sousuke dicsérte az összes isteneket. Nyögdécselése, átváltozott kiáltásokká, végül mélyről felszakadó hörgéssé. Érezte, ahogy a saját hasára csapódik élvezetének nektárja.

Kisuke ugyanabban a pillanatban rándult össze- az egész tárat szerelme testébe lőve. Levegő után kapkodva borult Aizen izzadtságba fürdő mellkasára.

-Szeretlek- suttogta kioldva közben a kötelet.

Aizen átkarolta a nyakát.

-Lehet, hogy tudnálak szeretni.

Kisuke szeme felcsillant a félhomályban.

-Akkor van esélyem?

-Talán- jött az incselkedő felelet.


End file.
